What's wrong?
by noffermans
Summary: Ryou get home angry, Why? What's wrong? Will Bakura find out? Warnig yaoi don't like gay stay away from here


**So, another tendershipping story. I have to agree with fangirls4ever. This is my month-I never have written this much in my entire life. But it's so much fun. So know the usual things. I don't own Yugioh or its characters. I only own the plot. **

**Warning: yaoi don't like don't read. **

Bakura's POV

It was a normal afternoon. Ryou went to school. I didn't. Why should I? I have nothing to learn there, and until he comes back I am always bored as hell. And when he gets home I get to hear him talk about his crush. Again. *Sigh*

When I thought about that I growled and felt something weird in my stomach. I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I don't know why, but whenever he talks about that boy-that's right, it's a boy-I feel a stake in my heart. Well, actually, I do know why, but I don't want to give in to that thought.

I grabbed something out of the fridge, not caring what it was. It was some ice and I started to crunch it. After I finished it, I heard a door slam and someone running up the stairs, and then another door slammed shut.

I walked into the hallway to see Ryou's bag and jacket on the ground by the door. I didn't expect him here so soon, and Ryou never throws his things on the ground, so something was up.

I hang up his jacket, grabbed his bag and went upstairs. I paused in front of his door. I wasn't sure if I should do this. I knocked on the door.

"Go away," came a muffled reply. I sighed and stepped inside anyway. Ryou was lying on the bed and said with his face pressed into his pillow, "I told you to go away."

"I'm only here to bring your bag," I said setting his bag on a chair.

"Thanks," he said.

For a few seconds a smile spread all over my face. I was surprised that even when he was angry, he was still so polite. I sat down on his bed and asked, "What's wrong?"

He still didn't look at me, but he turned his head to the other side so I could hear him better. 'Why do you care?" It was meant to sound angry, but his voice cracked. Was he crying? Why?

I placed my hand on his shoulder and tried to get him to look at me. "Ryou?" I asked.

"No."

"Ryou, look at me."

"NO!" he said angrily, yet it sounded broken too.

My grip on his shoulder loosened a little and I said, "Ryou, please, look at me." I used my softest voice to get him to look at me.

He stayed still for a moment and then he slowly turned around. He WAS crying. I lifted him up so he sat up and could look into my eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked him again, giving a gentle squeeze on his shoulder to let him know it was okay. He didn't say a thing.

I sat a little closer to him, enjoying his warmth, and said, "It's okay, I will not laugh or hurt you."

He looked into my eyes before he said, "I was…you know…and…he..." Ryou started crying harder. Before I knew it, he launched himself forward to sit in my lap, and buried his head in my shoulder.

I stared at him. He never had sat this close before. I slowly wrapped my arm around him and tried to comfort him. He continued to sob uncontrollably. "Ssshhh, Ryou, it's going to be okay," I said, trying to calm him down.

"NO! It's not going to be okay…he doesn't love me!"

In that moment I knew what happed. "Ryou…did that boy reject you?" I asked.

He nodded and moved his head to my shoulder so he was facing my neck. "That was not the only thing he did," he mumbled softly, and I felt hot tears on my shoulder.

"Tell me," I said.

"He waited with some friends after school and they beat me for being gay and…then they said they would keep doing that for a long time." He was still crying and he buried his head in my neck.

I held him closer in a comforting embrace. "I will make sure they don't hurt you anymore, and it is his loss. There are many people who still love a beautiful boy like you. You will find your true love for sure."

I felt his smile against my neck. "Thank you, Bakura." We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Bakura?" he asked softly.

"Yes?" I answered quietly.

"Have you ever been in love?"

I stayed silent for a second, and then decided to give him the answer my heart was screaming. "Yes, Ryou, I have, even though I hate to admit it. It's a wonderful feeling that everyone is capable of-even an old thief like me."

Ryou laughed softly. "So you are in love?"

I smiled. "Yes, I am."

"Who is the lucky girl?" he asked me.

I buried my nose in his hair so I could smell him. "Who said it is a girl? And what do you mean, 'lucky?'"

He started lifting his head so I was forced to move mine off his. His eyes were still red, but he smiled at me. "You don't like anybody, so this boy must be very special to you. He must feel really special if you told him. I would, if someone like you told me that he loves me."

I stared at him. "That means a lot to me when it comes out of your mouth."

"W-What? W-Why?"

I smiled. "You used to hate me. Now, hearing you say those nice things, it makes me feel really good."

He looked at me. "I never hated you. You were the only one who paid any kind of attention to me."

"B-but I did such awful things to you-how could you possibly like me?"

"Because of moments like this."

I leaned my head in his neck. "What did you like about that boy, Ryou? Why did you fall for him?"

He sighed. "I don't know. He looked really nice, in my opinion, but he is just a total jerk. I'm glad you aren't like him."

I chuckled slightly. "No, I'm the opposite. I look like a jerk, but I am really nice."

Ryou laughed. "Yes, you are. That's why I like you."

I smiled. "I like you, too," and then I kissed his forehead.

"What about the boy you like?" he asked. "How is he? Could you tell me who it is?"

"Uuuhhhh..." I turned red. I didn't want to tell him. He was just rejected.

"Is it someone I know?" he asked me.

"Y-Yes," I said, blaming myself for answering him.

"Is it one of the yamis?"

"N-no," I was still cursing myself for answering.

"Is he dating?"

"N-no," I stuttered, slapping myself mentally for blushing. Then I believed Ryou got it.

He stuttered, "D-d-do you l-love me?" as his eyes widened in shock.

All I could do was nod and let him go, afraid I freaked him out. I stood up and started to walk out of the room. Ryou grabbed my arm and yanked me back to the bed. "Why did you want to leave?" he asked me, looking me in the eyes.

"I thought that…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Ryou moved closer and kissed my cheek softly.

Now, I was blushing like crazy. "R-Ryou?" I asked.

"I don't know if this will work, but I'm willing to try. I like you more than I do anyone else, so maybe I love you. But I'm not sure, so I will try and we'll see how it works out."

I nodded happily and hugged him. He did give me a chance, but there was only one thing I wanted at this moment-but only if he wanted to... "Ryou?" I said looking him in the eye. He looked at me curiously. "Can I…I mean…may I kiss you?"

Ryou's eyes widened, but he nodded.

I leant forward slowly, but paused just before his lips. I didn't want to force him into this. But he closed the gap between us. He tensed up. I kissed him gently to let him know that it was okay. He relaxed and kissed me back shyly. But it felt oh-so-good. When I let go of him his face was red.

"You kiss good," I said.

He blushed like crazy. I took him in my arms again. "Thank you for giving me this chance, Ryou. I promise you won't regret it."

We sat there for the rest of the day, enjoying each other's presence.

**So this was it, how was it? I don't know, but I have the feeling that someone else has done it before. If someone did, I didn't copy it. But alright, please review. **


End file.
